ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Kishatu
Matthew Kishatu is a Light-Dark Blader and an Anti-Hero in Ultimate Bladers WBBA who debuted on April. Early Life Matthew was a boy who had a certain interest on Beyblade, much like everyone else. He received his beyblade, Alpha Devil DS145W2D from his deceased master when he was at a young age. Present Time Afterwards, Matthew came to UB City and began blading and training here, attempting to surpass everyone. Later, he is revealed to be the younger cousin of MoinulMoinul. Blizzard Frostbite Facebolt : Frostbite * The Frostbite Facebolt is a light aqua colour. It has an Armoured Snow Tiger's face engraved into it then filled with jet black paint to make it easier to see and identify. Below the Snow Tiger it has "FROSTBITE" engraved into it in a graffiti font then, it is filled in by gold paint making it easier to read and see, much like the engraved Snow Tiger. The Facebolt is screwed tightly into the Spin Track. Energy Ring : Frostbite * The Frostbite Energy Ring is completely symmetrical and comes in a very light blue colour. The Wheel has jagged spikes that resemble icicles coming up out of it in a complete circle around it. The spikes are a dark aqua colour. These spikes prevent attacks from above and, if at the right angle can saw away at the opponent's Bey. 4D Metal Wheel : Blizzard * Metal Frame : The Metal Frame features icicle claws gripping on the Core. With the Core's unique piston attribute, the piston is pushed up for the icicle claws to get up from gripping on the Core and becoming points which are used for dealing intensive damage in Assault Mode. In Defense Mode, the icicle claws are seen gripping on the Core with solid icicle pillars sticking out to solidly connect the Metal Frame with the Core, thus providing it with superior defense and extreme firmness. Ball bearings are also fixed into the Metal Frame. * Core : The Core features a sharp disc of snowflake-pattern emblems to provide extra weight and extra recoil damage to the opponent's Bey. The ring of the sharp disc is made out of rubber, thus allowing it to absorb the opponent's Bey's spin and stamina with each hit it receives. Spintrack : Nitrogen Tank 145 * Nitrogen Tank 145 is basically a small Nitrogen Tank made into a Spin Track. This Track is loaded with Nitrogen Gas which it can release Nitrogen from it's track by tilting slightly because it has small points on the side which, when hit will slide slightly releasing Nitrogen. This Spin Track, when empty can spin and fill the tank up with the air or gases around it. This Spin Track is the key to most of the Bey's attacks. Performance Tip : Circle Flat * Circle Flat is another member of the Flat series of Tips that in this case, has a large ring circling the Flat tip; similar to D125 and S130. The ring also features six circular designs appearing on it. More Info Battles : 15 Wins : 13 Draws : 0 Loses : 2 Allies : Everyone. Rivals : Everyone. Enemies : Arrogant Bladers. Relatives : Moinul Kishatu(Elder Cousin). receiving ldrgo power.jpg|Matthew receiving LDrago Destructor's power from a presumed-deceased Ryuga Dark Cloack.jpg|Dark Version , Cloaked dark.jpg|Dark Matthew Jellal.jpg|Matthew at the Tower of Etherion Injured.jpg|An injured Matthew after his battle with Rago Ready.jpg|A confident Matthew ready to go face-to-face with Rago Aura.jpg|Matthew unleashing his Lightning Aura in battle Match.jpg|Matthew having a hard time with Rago LDrago.jpg|LDrago Destructor evolves into LDrago Paladin Capture.jpg|Matthew is captured by the Guards Category:Bladers Category:Light Blader Category:Dark Blader Category:WAR Bladers Category:SHOWDOWN Bladers